


Dead Time

by WitchofTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Related, Doomed Timelines, Oneshot, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofTime/pseuds/WitchofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Vriska fights Jack, but in a different perspective. (Oneshot!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Time

     She flipped a coin, you flipped luck. A simple skirmish which the victor is obvious.  
     Terezi's plans were an open book. As a Seer of Mind, wouldn't she be able to recognize her overt ways? But that didn't matter. As a hero of light, fortune is in your future and as a Thief, a loooooooot will be horded. And as the coin lands on "Go", your back will be facing towards the blind girl. An invitation, but she doesn't have the balls to come. Cobalt fairy wings taking to the void, Vriska goes and Terezi stays; alone and accepting of the fate to come.  
You soar from the meteor rooftop, through illuminated space. The destination is a platform underneath Skaia where you were only standing earlier with Karkat and the team, a grasp from victory. But Jack apperified, robbed the group's rein of a new universe, and forced the hiding on that meteor. Doomed Aradiabots kept the beast at bay while the rest escaped and were pulverized. Bits and pieces are still floating at a visible distance, but not near the pad. Not near him.  
The lime first guardian glow emitting from his midnight figure illuminated the area around Jack. He stood out, like a beacon. Feathery velvet wings double a troll add to Jack's imitation as it towered his body. As you hover closer, you can hear a soft ticking like a clock. A subtle tick tock.  
     You land, staring into Jack's beady eyes. He knows why you're here, so surely he'll stop slouching around and whip his sword out? Maybe Jack needs a bit of motivation? What a lazy ass. You throw taunts in a very arrogant and confident manor, and as he steps closer, you attempt to reach in your strifemotus for the trusty dice...  
     He sniffs you.  
_What the fuck._  
     Jack turn his head left, the direction you flew from, and soars past you. Where is he going? You look towards the fleeting black figure when you notice the cobalt fairy dust Jack is following. Glancing to your wings, the same stuff is emitted from you. Damn it!  
As you prepare to depart, a green explosion from the right side of home base. It stifles your usual composure and as you stand shocked, he apperifies again in the spot you found him, but with two trophies. Jack says everyone is dead, except the clown. Fuck the clown.  
     You didn't really cared for most of the red and blue teams. Karkat was a hard ass, Kanaya a fussy mcfussy fangs, and Terezi a weird blind hot mess, but you've grown attached to your companions. You might of been a bitch, but a bitch with some heart. The creation of Jack was on you and your desire of taking him down was the reasoning of creating him, yes, but you never wanted your friends to die. Or tossed upon the floor, only a few feet away from the boots of a thief. Or to be used as trophies of the enemy and fuel anger into it's opponent. Or to be avenged.  
    The sight of candy red and teal blood mixing upon the ground would bring you to your knees with tears cascading down your cheeks, but living with a giant spider as a lusus hardened your heart from deaths of fellow trolls. She had to eat after all. But the difference this time is that you actually share memories with these trolls. Mostly annoying, but enjoyed. So you keep standing, gripping the Fluorite Octet in hand. The edges pierce your skin, and cobalt drips into the platform. Jack's blood stained Derse sword is already in hand. Now he'll grant your wish of strife.  
     You toss the dice into the air. Concentrating on your godly powers, you use all of the horded luck you stole; the last time you used it all was during the battle of the black king (You've been unashamedly taking the rest of the team's spare luck behind their back while waiting on the meteor ). Because of this you knew you would land an usually impossibly improbable result, an 8^8 chance.  
It lands on all eights.  
    A gulf of light surrounds you as the power from your roll comes into affect. Great surges of power fills you, the power of a marquise. _An ancestral awakening_. Instead of the orange pajamas, a blue and black coat with with triangular shoulder pads and sleeves becomes your garments. Cobalt designs decorate the jacket with your sign to match. Opening at the bottom, the coat reveals a spider web skirt and the boots of your god tier. The Fluorite Octet shifted into a matching sword, now in your gloved hand. You feel the might of Marquise Mindfang Spinneret. Its time to dance.  
Jack and yourself trade blows while flying. Your awaking makes you even with the Earth's first guardian powers. It may be the first time you handled a sword, but counter most of Jack's experienced thrusts. A flash of green blind you when you're about to swing your sword down upon him, and Jack seizes the drop of guard. He slices your thigh. Grimacing, your swings become slightly careless, focusing more on power than accuracy. The new strategy works, with red Dersian blood staining Jack's midnight fur on his forearm. A loose pattern forms after this; he swings, you block; you swing, he blocks. The occasional teleport or feint attack from your opposer, but nothing you can't handle.  
   Adenine pumps your veins with sweat and blood dripping from your forehead. Multiple cuts and scratches litter both you and Jack. The most noticeable are on your forehead, thigh, and left side. His sword is stained cobalt now. Near your wounds are drops of red and teal, leftovers of Karkat and Terezi. Jack is panting heavily with thick wings drooping noticeably. Adenine is all you're running on now. The fight has continued on for thirty minutes,with the draining from flying and power-ups decreasing your performance, and both's health bar are near low. A slash from Jack sends you flying away from the platform. He lowers to the ground, shoulders swooped and breathing harsh. Because of the distance, Jack lowered his defense to catch his breath. Deciding the final attack, you soar as quickly as you can. You reach the destination, hovering a few feet above. Raising the Fluorite weapon above your head taxes your already sore body. You bring it above, position the strike, and swing. Jack barely notices the incoming edge; he raises his sword too slowly to block. The blow lobs his head off, splattering crimson all over your clothes and  sword.  
   His headless body lays to the side as you descended down to the ground. Your lucky roll deplenishes, removing the spiritual power up from your body. The sudden change in power drains most of your remaing energy and you fall to your knees. Black and blue shifts back to orange as you're back in the comfort of your god tier. Terezi's and Karkat's bodies still lay next to each other, the blood still mixing. While you stare, and keep staring, something you haven't felt before rest on your cheek.  
   Tears.  
   Tears roll quietly across the cut and bruised skin. Tears of frustration and sorrow dig and sting those wounds as you sit numbly, thinking. Why? This was supposed to wipe your history clean. By slaining the beast, the hero Vriska would be able to be free of the chains of her blood class; free of constantly proving of how great you had to be. But now you feel more bound. You came to defeat him to save your friends damn it! With Jack still existing, your friends, reality, and yourself would still be in dangered, right? But you already fucked up this mission. Its just you left. Your tired self and your bloody tears and time itself.  
   So you sit and spend some time thinking about the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading Dead Time! I wanted to write about one of my favorite strife and favorite characters in a more detailed fashion than what Doc Scratch narrated. This is my first FanFic and I'm really proud. (Usually I drop out in the beginning). As a novice, Criticism is very much welcomed. Again, thank you for reading! :33c


End file.
